


Two For The Price of One

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, double teaming, smh, why do I always write smut for these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: *I am not ashamed of that title. CoughCough*Amamiya Ren wanted something that only Kurusu Akira has. So they made a deal.In the end, can we just say that Ryuji got the better end of it?





	Two For The Price of One

"I want to fuck your boyfriend."

Kurusu Akira stopped texting the moment he heard those words. Slowly, he picked his head up from his phone (coincidently, he had been texting said boyfriend), and turned his head over to his twin brother, and, ever so slowly, raised an eyebrow.

Said twin brother, with the only difference between the two would be the hair (because  _somehow,_ Ren had been born with two different colors; natural black, and then white), continued to look at him nonchalant, expression betraying nothing. Silence fell as the twins continued to stare at each other since the confession.

"..." Akira slowly placed his phone down. "What brought this on?"

"He's really cute, and I enjoy his company," Ren said. "I've caught him blushing once or twice and it always made me wonder how he would look in bed. I figured you should know."

"...I really, really, don't know how to respond to that," Akira stated. "But, I'll tell him that you think he's cute and you want to fuck his brains out."

"You cool with this?" Ren asked, tilting his head. Akira shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with _thinking_ it. _Doing_ it on the other hand...."

"...."

"...."

"....."

Akira sighed, dropping his head to the table.

"You thought about doing it, haven't you?" He asked. This time, Ren had the decency to look embarrassed, fixing his glasses.

"....Yeah," He tried to explain himself as he heard Akira sigh once more. "I just....I just really want to know. Is he loud? How tight does he feel? Does he moan your name over and over again? Is he as eager to please in the sheets as he is in his daily life? What about kinks? Have you tried any? What does he like? Is he sensitive? How far does that blush go? And does he-"

"To answer all your questions at once: No. Because we've never had sex before." Akira interrupted, but despite his cool demeanor, Ren could tell he was getting underneath his brother's skin. Suddenly, his eyes darken as the white-and-black haired teen bowed his head.

"I see....Well then, what do you think?" He asked. Akira made a small questionable noise in the back of his throat, indicating that he was listening. "How do you think he acts in bed? Is he submissive? Or do you think he likes to take control, at least, for once and a while? Is he soft? Do you think he likes being manhandled? Do you think he'll fight back if he is? Do you think he'll try to deny all his cute little noises, even when you both can clearly hear them? Akira," He looked at his twin, noting how silent he's gotten. He couldn't help but smirk when he sees Akira covering his face with his hair. "Do you wonder what Ryuji taste like?"

" _Fuck,_ " Akira wheezed, looking at his twin with wide, blown, lust-filled eyes. Ren smirked.

Akira wasn't going to deny that he's been harboring those thoughts towards Ryuji. In his eyes, every time he sees the smiling blond, he wondered how his face would look covered in cum, how good it must feel to be inside Ryuji. He knows Ryuji has never been with a guy before, never finding himself in a position to, so his blowjobs would be half-hearted at best, but it'll still be so cute to see him struggle and choke on Akira's cock, trying his hardest to please him. He likes to think that Ryuji was a power bottom - that despite having and taking a dick in his ass, Ryuji can and will call the shots if he needs to. He thinks about him riding his dick, having him set the pace, looking at Akira with a coy expression and _fuuuuck._ He was hard.

And yet, Akira blew these thoughts away because Ryuji deserved better. He didn't want to treat Ryuji like some whore, he _loved_ him. He wants to take him out on dates, hold his hand, kiss him without it ever leading it to anything, tell stories and secrets about the life they've lived before knowing each other, and, if fate may have it, _marry_ the bloke. Sure, there's been some fooling around here and there, but Akira never....he didn't....not with Ryuji.

And now, here was his twin, suggesting that sort of thing, with _him_ included, no less.

"You want to see him like that just as well as I do," Ren said, lowering his eyelashes to give him that smug look. "And make no mistake, 'Ira. Ryuji is a boy too. And you _know_ what boys do best when they get that urge."

Akira paled while his dick throb.

Fuck. Now all he can see is Ryuji sitting in his room; stroking himself, some cum dripping onto his stomach, fingering himself and whimpering when he finds his prostate.

"Fuck." His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't had a single drop of water (and holy cow, was Akira _thirsty_ ). "Fuck."

"That's what you - what _we_ could be doing right now. To Ryuji." Ren smirked. "We should give our little virgin the best virgin-no-more present ever: why settle for one when he could have two?"

Akira knew he had kinks. He just didn't think a threesome was one of them.

* * *

"Hellloooo? Anyone home?" Ryuji peaked his head inside the apartment, blinking his curious brown eyes when he received no answer. "Kira? Ren? You guys there?"

"We're upstairs, Ryuji!" Came Ren's voice. Thinking nothing of it, Ryuji made his way into the apartment, shutting the door behind himself, and ran upstairs to greet his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother. He open the door to Akira's room and waved at the twins.

"Yo! You guys wanted to talk about something?" He asked. Akira nodded as Ren spoke.

"Shut the door, Ryuji."

Ryuji blinked at his tone before stepping inside the room completely, shutting as asked.

"Oookaay....? What's this about? Ki? Ren?" He asked. Neither of the two answered his question as Ren spoke once more.

"Sit on the bed, Ryuji."

Ryuji couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows, his lips becoming a tight line.

"Dude, what's with the bossy attitude? Did somethin' happen and now you're taking it out on me? Wait, did _I_ do somethin'?" He asked, but nevertheless, complied with the oldest twin's command. As soon as his butt made contact with the bed, Akira began pulling him towards him, startling the blond. "Hey-!" Before Ryuji could say anything else, Akira pressed his lips against his, enjoying the surprise squeak from his actions. Soon, Ryuji began to melt under the kiss, closing his eyes as he open his mouth to allow Akira in, their tongues waving heavily against each other. Moans began to slip out as the kiss deepen, and Ryuji was completely absorb with French kissing Akira, not noticing how his twin had moved forward and began lifting his shirt up, revealing his nipples, until he started to feel the other's mouth on him, causing him to break away from Akira in shock. "H-hey! What are yo-"

"We made a deal," Ren spoke, tweaking with the pink nubs until they started to harden under his fingers. Ryuji couldn't help but squirm at the contact, feeling Akira's arms around him like tight bonds, and moaned when the black haired teen started to press butterfly kisses along his neck. "I wanted you, Ryuji. At least, I wanted to fuck you." A sharp intake of breath echoed the room, but Ryuji wasn't sure if it was because of the confession or because Akira was now sucking on his ear. "But, I couldn't have you. Since you're Ira's boyfriend and all," Ren grinned as he continued to play with Ryuji's nipples. "But, turns out, 'Ira wants to fuck you too. But you know how he is, gentleman and all," Ren rolled his eyes at the glare he'd received from Akira. "So, we worked it out and came a conclusion: Your first time should be special, Ryuji. Akira _adores_ you, and he wants to make you feel good." The grin on Ren's face was wicked, and Ryuji could feel his heart leap into his throat as such a look. "And while I may not have feelings for you, romantically, you are actually one of the coolest people I know, so to just fuck you like I would a random chick is just plain wrong," Ren cocked his head to the side a little. "We'll take our time with you. Fuck you nice and open, make you get into it, make you _love_ having two dicks instead of one." Ren couldn't help but snicker at the red face of Ryuji, even more so when his hands started to slide down. "Fuck you so good for your first time. You'll like that, right?"

"I-I," Ryuji started, gasping when he felt Ren cup him, teething his lower lip as Akira continued the job of torturing his nipples. "I...."

"Sssh, it's okay. We won't do anything that will harm you." Ren said as he nuzzled Ryuji's inner thigh, placing a kiss on it, before going straight for the zipper. Ryuji whimpered, bucking slightly when he feels Akira kissing, sucking, and biting his neck, sure to leave hickeys.

" _Oh god,_ " He breathed, watching with heated, brown eyes as the older twin pulled down his pants and underwear, reaching in, and grabbing his half-hard dick.

"See? Told you he'll love it." Ren stated, smirking as he stroke Ryuji lovingly, catching some of his cum on his tongue, and then licking his lips with him, smirking up at the flustered blond. Akira pulled back from his biting phase to glare at his twin.

"Stop talking, and suck his dick already." He said. Ren raised an eyebrow at that, before chuckling, and placed his mouth onto Ryuji's head and gave it a light suckle. Ryuji moaned, tilting his head, which caused Akira to grab him by the chin, and start kissing him again. Muffled moans were heard as Ryuji tried to thrust into Ren's mouth, but was stopped by Ren's hands being placed on his pelvis. The black-and-white teen decided to take his time, only playing around with the head, lapping the leaking essence with his tongue, before swallowing more of Ryuji with a shallow suck. Ryuji moaned into Akira's mouth, and when it seemed like he was going to black out from not being able to breathe, Akira pulled away and began sliding down his chest, coming face to face with his perky and abused nips.

"Kira..." Ryuji groaned, a bit loudly, when Akira gave his right nipple a experimental lick. Akira looked back at his boyfriend with curious, gray, eyes before leaning down again, catching the nub with his teeth and began sucking. "AH!" Ryuji couldn't hold his action as his legs began to squeeze around Ren's head, but Ren didn't seem to mind much. Instead, he pulled away from him, looking at his twin.

"His nipples are sensitive." He said. Ryuji couldn't help, but blush, scowling down at them.

"D-Duh! They were never used like that!" He stated, blushing even more when both twins turned to each other with a wicked smirk on their face.

"Told you he would deny it."

"I specifically remember you saying it was his noises. Not making excuses."

"Denying, excuses. All the same thing, right?"

Ryuji grunted, thrusting into Ren's hand. "Come _on,_ you can talk about whatever you're talking about _later_."

"Demanding." Ren teased, but began swallowing Ryuji's cock before he had the chance to complain. Akira continued to work his nipples, switching between biting and licking, until both were fully erect, red from the abuse of both Akira's mouth and Ren's hands, and was causing Ryuji to pant like a dog, mind clearly in a state of arousal. Ren pulled himself away from Ryuji's cock, looking at Akira. "Phase two: Turn him over."

It shouldn't have been so easy for them to do. However, with Ryuji being sensitive and horny, clearly accepting what was happening to him, the blond was all but willing to be turned around until he was on his hands and knees, eye leveled with Akira's cock. The teen ran his hand through Ryuji's soaking wet hair.

"Suck my dick for me?" Akira had no right to sound so cute asking that, Ryuji thought, leaning down to his dick. The musk scent caught his nose, but Ryuji forced himself not to react. Opening his mouth slightly, he tried to mimic the same action that was done to him onto Akira, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, relaxing his throat as cum started to spread. Akira groaned. "Fuck, you're a fast learner. How the hell did you do poorly in school?"

Ryuji hummed in response to the question, which was apparently a good thing to do, because Akira's grip on his hair tighten, and the raven had accidentally thrust into his mouth. This caused Ryuji to gag a little, eyes widen in surprise.

"Fuck, sorry, sorry," Akira panted, keeping his hips still as Ryuji worked him, going deeper each time he felt ready, bopping his head. Unknowingly to Ryuji, he had been sticking his rear out to Ren, who grinned down at the unexpected victim and groped him through his pants.

Ryuji let out a squeal, that he would later deny making.

"Fuck, that was so _cute_." Ren said, but he didn't move his hand. He continued to grope Ryuji's ass, kneading the globes, and smirked when he could feel the blond shaking. "Such a nice ass. Round, perky, and beautiful. Probably look better without the pants though." Before Ryuji could question it, Ren began to pull down his pants and underwear, until they were pooling around his calves, said perky ass up in the air. Without a word, Ren raised a hand in the air.

_SMACK!_

Ryuji's yelp was muffled by Akira's cock, but he continued to suck, tears stinging his eyes. Oddly enough, instead of complaining, or even asking Ren not to do it again, Ryuji pushed his ass out even further, looking at Ren with pleading eyes. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"What? You like that?" He asked. Still not taking Akira's cock out of his mouth, Ryuji nodded in confirmation. Ren hummed, running a hand over Ryuji's bare back, where his handprint was starting to blossom beautifully after that hard hit. Then he did again.

This time, Ryuji whimpered, tears falling down his face, but didn't stop giving Akira a blowjob. He continued to take the organ down his throat despite hits, sucking and licking, playing with it, causing Akira to moan, his grip on his hair tightening and loosening, and sometimes thrusting. After the fifth strike, Ren marveled how red Ryuji's ass was, his dick throbbing at the little moan Ryuji made when he touched the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, Ira, you're so lucky to have him." Ren whispered, looking down at the blond, seeing the mess he made between his legs - and is becoming. Akira made an noise of acknowledgement, more interested in the blowjob, just as Ren decided it was time to lube up his fingers. "Hey, Ryu. How do you feel about double penetration?" At the question, Ryuji paused, looking at Akira slight hesitation.

"It's okay, Ryu. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Akira cooed. Ryuji seemed torn before shaking his head, and gave Akira a glare filled with determination. "That's my boy." Akira lifted his head to his twin and gave him a nod, which was all he needed as he lowered his hand to Ryuji's anus. A soft probe cause Ryuji to flinch, but the pain gave away into something....not quite uncomfortable, but not good either. It was weird, having a finger in his ass.

But the more Ren fingered him, the harder it was for Ryuji to stop moaning. Eventually, it was enough for Akira to cum inside his mouth, much to the blond's surprise. He started drink it all, only pulling back when he couldn't take anymore, and the rest of it landed on his face and hair. He coughed.

"Kira..." He whispered, whimpering when he felt Ren enter another finger in him. Akira smiled.

"Love you, Ryu." He whispered back, causing Ryuji to smile back. The raven started to pull Ryuji up and dragged him into a kiss, tasting himself on Ryuji's tongue. This time he didn't know which one he was moaning about - the fact that Ren was fingering him, or that Akira was kissing him.

"Alright, he's as open as he'll get. Your turn." Ren said, startling them out of the kiss. Before Ryuji could say anything, they were turning him over, until he was facing Ren, positioning him over his cock. He didn't get a chance to complain before Ren help him get seated, Ryuji arching his back as his arms wrapped around Ren's neck. And despite this, Ryuji still felt....a little loose.

Ren didn't give him a chance to think about it before he brought the blond into another kiss, both of them moaning as Ryuji dug his hands into the black-and-white haired twin's hair. He was getting lost into the kiss when he felt Akira touching his hole, the raven watching it spasm as he poked and probe until he finally, he wiggled a finger through. Ryuji started to breath heavily through his nose, trying to relax his body as Akira worked him through.  _Fuck,_ he's never been this stretch before. Not even with his dildo, and Ryuji has practice an awful a lot of times to know when he's being pushed to the limit.

Still, he didn't stop the twins from doing what they wanted. As they promised, they wanted to make Ryuji feel good, and....he can't get much more good than this.

"Breathe, Ryu," Ren muttered into his ear, but fuck was it hard. He had Ren inside of him, Akira's fingers inside of him, and god he was going to come just by having a dick and some fingers in him. Of course, Ryuji had manage to get some of the burden off when he was sucking Akira's dick, but that still didn't feel like it was enough. 

About time Akira finished with his fingers, he felt him against his bare back, and he moaned, dropping his head onto Ren's shoulder.

"You okay?" The twins asked. Ryuji nodded.

"Y-Yeah, j-just," He shivered. "I need you. In me. Please."

The two twins shared a look before going back to the matters at hand; with Ren pushing Ryuji up, so they could make room for Akira. With a single nod, the raven pushed in.

"AH!" Ryuji croaked, eyes wide and nearly rolling to the back of his head. "A-Ah, ah!"

"Keep going," Ren stated, noting Akira's concern look. Akira looked a bit unsure before Ryuji spoke.

"K-Kira....I-I want it....s-s-so good, please!"

Akira couldn't deny that plead even if he wanted to. He continue to push forward, his head squeezing pass, and _fuuuucck....._

It was everything Akira dream it to be. Ryuji was hot, so hot, and warm and wet, and clinging onto him, onto _them_ , and oh god, Akira might just explode from this feeling.

"M-Move..."

"Are you sure we should do that?" Ren asked, looking at Ryuji, who nodded.

"P-Please!"

They didn't waste a second. The rhythm started out slow and untimely, thrust uneven, but as they continued, watching Ryuji squirm and moan, body covered in sweat, cock jittering about, this became not a problem and they started to work as one. Both of the twin's eyes darken as they slammed into Ryuji again, hearing him wail, enjoying the way Ryuji clung onto them any time they pulled out.

"Fuck," Ren hissed. "Fuck, this is good. This feels good."

Akira can only croak in agreement.

The two made fast work of Ryuji, thrusting deep and hard, until their synchronize thrusting became utterly broken and Ryuji was now _screaming,_ tears streaking down his face.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Fuck!"

The next thing he knew, Ryuji was seeing white, mouth ajar, as his cum started to hit his stomach, Ren's stomach, and then basically became a limp doll for the two to empty their cum in. With three or more thrust, they did just that, and Ryuji had blacken out when he felt Akira's cum inside him.

* * *

".....Damn."

"Right."

The two lay there after everything is said and done, the blond whom they both ended up lusting over fast asleep, cleaned, and underneath Akira's blanket (also clean). Akira rubbed his eyes.

"Guess I'll check threesome off my list on things I want to do to Ryuji." He said. Ren chuckled.

"On the bright side, I'll always be happy to lend a hand if you guys wanted to try again." He laughed at the coy look being sent his way by Akira. Once he got over his laughing fit, the two sat in silence. "Hey," Akira looked over at him. "I meant what I said. About you being lucky to have him." Ren cocked his head to the side. "He's a sweet boy."

"Yeah..." Akira said, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. Ren's grin became lewd.

"In more ways than one."

Ren can admit he deserved a pillow to the face for that.          

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every time. Every time I hit a roadblock, I always, ALWAYS go straight to writing porn. It's both a curse and a blessing. FeelsNotSoGreatMan.


End file.
